


Welcome to Chaos!

by DarkstarWolf53



Series: Chaos AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Entirely based on a roleplay thing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarWolf53/pseuds/DarkstarWolf53
Summary: Note: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakePaints is the co-author of this-she plays Error/I play Storm in the original rp these scenes are from- but for some reason it won't let me add her as a co-creator.)Storm and Chaos!Error are as close as mother and son. This was not always the case; a destroyer of worlds and a goddess of life? Not exactly compatible. Here's what went down.
Series: Chaos AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707469
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Ugh Another Supervillain

**Author's Note:**

> Storm (C) me  
> Chaos!Error, Cami, Leo (C) CupcakePaints  
> Original Error (C) CrayonQueen
> 
> WARNING: Storm plays kinda rough initially

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's making trouble as usual

It's actually peaceful in the Chaos AU for once. Storm is on her way back from patrol. So far, no threats.

 _So naturally something is going to attack_ thinks the little bird-beast, _this place is chaos_

She's not normally this cynical, but ever since she landed here she's been in a lot of fights.

Nothing comes for her, but she's on alert, ears flicking around as she tests the air. Scared shouting a distance away, she recognizes the voice as that of one of her adopted chicks. Also a low, seriously weird sounding maniacal laugh.

"Great, another supervillain" she mutters as she flies silently toward the noise.

* * *

  
Cami had just been enjoying a picnic with her brother when the sound of reality tearing apart distracted them. Though portals aren't anything new here, they don't sound like _that_ , at least not normally. Both chameleon monsters go purple with fear.

"Another new au?" cackles the newcomer, "I'm missing Undernovela so i'll be nice and make this quick"

Blue strings shoot out from his hands. Leo knocks his sister out of the way, but he gets caught himself. Fear replaced by anger, Cami turns red with rage and shoots a maelstrom of red leaves at the intruder.

"Aw how cute, you're actually trying to fight back! Not very wise of you, but still."

When he tries to get her with his strings too, a blur of black and white slashes the strings in half, freeing both monsters from their bonds.

* * *

Storm is seriously annoyed at the stranger that dared attack her chicks.

_Huh, black and red and yellow, probably poisonous. Doesn't have sharp enough teeth to be venomous, unless its claws are venom tipped? And are those webs? They look easy to cut, however_

A flash of talons and the threads break. She grabs the two it was targeting, whispering for them to _run_. As soon as they are out of range, she bares her teeth at the intruder.

"Bone demon. Leave. _Now._ I'm not in the mood for this today."

"Seriously, glitch, do you really think you can beat the Destroyer of Worlds?"

"I don't know what that second word means, and i don't really care. Seems you won't listen to reason, so..."

She bares her fighting claws: long, barbed, and extremely sharp. Normally they work as anchors when foraging, but they are also very good for stabbing things.

* * *

Error, being an idiot, steps out of the portal and closes it behind him. Which means he turns his back on the fluffy little bird beast. Something razor sharp catches him across the back of the skull and he drops to fours, rubbing his head.

"Oww..."

The little beast is about face to face with him now.

"Look, i really would rather not fight you. But i also don't appreciate folks messing with my babies. What do you want?"

"To destroy this au and the abominations in it of course!"

The bird creature just facepalms, a clear _ugh, you're an idiot_ response.


	2. Bad Move, Bone Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error really shouldn't have done that

“Seriously, what is it with this world?” she hisses as she circles the new threat, “Evil humans, undead creatures, evil deities, literal demons, and now you. Talk about a pain in the flank! And what the frisk is up with bone creatures/bone demons? How many offspring/mates do your species have? Sheesh!”

Error is filled with confusion, and then he figures out what she meant and screeches in horror.

“I don’t have a mate, nor do I want one! Why would you even ask that?” He tries to zap her with a blaster, she ducks under it with an annoyed growl.

“I wasn’t referring to you specifically. Now shoo, I don’t want to deal with you right now.”

Unsurprisingly, this causes Error to go into a rage. He shoots bones at the little creature, she dodges most of them but gets hit by one. It seems to annoy her, she is clearly unafraid. Shooting strings at her is very ineffective; her claws slash through them with ease. When he tries the blaster again she takes out a strange knife and…reflects the attack back toward him?!

Not liking this new development, he decides to try something else. Walls of bones on both sides, she jumps over them, and while she’s distracted he manages to get her with the strings. But when he tries to use them to mess with her soul, nothing happens. By the time the shock wears off, she's freed herself. Sharp claws rake him across the legs and she gets him with a nearly bone crushing bite to the neck while he’s down.

The destroyer shrieks and glitches like crazy, actually managing to glitch out from under the bird creature.

“What are you trying to do? You want to snap my neck or something?”

“If that was the case, I’d have bitten you harder. I just want you to leave already. We can fight when I’m in a better mood”

“That doesn’t make sense. How would-“

The bird creature’s eyes go completely gold, her pupils fading to tiny slits. Without another word she slams into his chest, sending him flying with surprising force. Before he can recover, claws slash across his ribs. She holds him down ( _Seriously how can something so tiny be so strong_? he thinks to himself) and raises her forepaw. A very long, very sharp claw flicks out from her wrist, aimed at his chest. Error moves to the side just in time and gets a claw straight through his shoulder. He crashes immediately.

As soon as he goes still, the flier gets off him, her eyes returning to normal.

“Wait what just…oh sweet Luna, did I kill him?!”

She approaches her downed enemy with extreme caution and looks him over.

_Ok good, he’s still alive. Hurt pretty bad though, not sure how much damage he can take. Hmm…_

She raises a paw above the unconscious skeleton, eyes glowing soft green. Vines of magic from her claw tips make the bleeding stop, but as soon as it does she stops the spell. He deserves some scars from this encounter.

The flier pretends to leave, actually hiding in a bush nearby.

When he wakes up, Error decides to flee. Of course, he’s not going to call it that.

“Dangit, i'm missing Undernovela” he mutters, trying to hide how scared he is, “I’ll come for this au later”

With that, he returns to the antivoid. The flier leaves the bushes soon after.

“Ten to one he’s going to return for revenge. Hopefully next time he won’t put anyone but me in danger.”


	3. Destroyer you Dumbell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error does not learn from his mistakes

After a few months of watching the Chaos au between rounds of Undernovela, Error decides to go back.

“That demon bird humiliated me. Now I’m going to make her pay.”

The voices in his mind tell him that maybe he shouldn’t be poking a thing with giant murder claws, but Error is more stubborn than a mule. He ignores them.

He manages to open a portal quietly for once, and takes to the trees. As for the bird beast, her feathers stand on end as she senses danger.

 _Great, that one again_ she thinks to herself

Deciding she is not in the mood to deal with this, she feigns ignorance and goes for a flowering tree as far from her den as possible. Can’t risk him messing with her chicks again, after all. She would have to kill him if he attacked them again, and she would prefer to avoid that.

Up above, the destroyer has a crazier than usual grin.

_She hasn’t even noticed me yet!_

The winged creature climbs up the tree she was aiming for and proceeds to stick her whole face inside a large flower, seeking out nectar and getting her head and crest covered in pollen.

* * *

Error watches her darting among flowers with annoyance; he wants to fight her once he has the high ground. Which he can’t get while she’s up a tree.

Once she has gotten nectar from what seems like every darn flower, she finally heads to the ground. And starts grooming herself like a cat, getting the remaining pollen off.

Error finally reveals himself, riding a blaster with bones circling his hand.

“So we meet again, bird demon!”

She doesn’t even bother looking at him, continuing to preen.

“Hello again, bone demon,” she says in a deadpan tone, “Kindly wait til I’m done washing my face to try to kill me”

“Ha, you wish!” He aims a blast at her.

Storm just patiently moves aside and continues grooming.

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” she asks, seemingly bored

Error thinks about the other Au's he could be watching, the things he could be sewing...

"What?! I just consider you an inconvenience. A bug that needs to be squashed before I can have any peace!"

He is annoyed at her attempts to annoy him. She clearly could _not_ care less.

“So, how many mates does your species take? We had several more bone creatures appear recently.”

“I told you, _I have no intention of taking a mate_!”

“Odd, it’s breeding season. Then again, maybe you are one of those who doesn’t feel romantic attraction, nothing wrong with that. So, since you aren’t here to court, I take it you are mad I kicked your nonexistent tailfeathers when you attacked my flock?”

"Like I said" his voice glitching with annoyance "You are an annoyance that must be dealt with, if I want any peace!" In other words yes he's mad at Storm for beating him up.

“Mmm, so you are throwing a temper tantrum. Since i assume you at least have as much sense as a mosquito," she says, still not changing her tone, "you are going to try avoiding physical attacks, yes?"

“Duh. And it is _not_ a temper tantrum!”

“You are attacking me because I stood up to you,” she sighs, sounding like she considers him a very bratty child, “That’s a tantrum right there”

Again with the grooming like she has no interest in his existence at all.

Error glitches with anger

"A-A-A-Agh! Th-Th-That's it!"

Strings shoot out of his fingers to try to capture her blocking her on both sides with walls of bones. With another annoyed sigh she leaps up and cuts the strings with her hind claws. And resumes preening while staring directly at him, intentionally making it awkward.

"Y-Y-Y-YOU'RE SUCH A-AN ANNOYING BUG!" Error shouts

“You got my species wrong,” she says in response.

Her enemy shrieks in rage, not realizing that’s exactly what she wanted him to do.

_He’s so distracted by anger he can’t think! Perfect!_

She kicks him _hard_ in the chest, cracking a couple ribs and making him even crazier. Just what she was hoping for.


	4. Mindscape Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error was being dumb and crossed the wrong creature.

The furious destroyer shoots his strings at Storm again, apparently forgetting that didn't work so well last time.

"At first i was just gonna delete _you_ , but now i'm gonna find the pathetic world you're from and make them suffer!"

The little warrior hides her grin, for she knows that her world is inaccessible to those not from it. But she decides to have some fun. The flier snatches the strings, sinking in her claws, and her eyes turn gold. Flames of the same color surround them. With a blinding flash, both she and her attacker vanish from the physical realm.

"Ha, now i can... wait, this isn't an AU!"

* * *

Error looks around to try to figure out where the frisk he is. A strange shimmering fog covers the landscape, cloaking the full extent and flowing like a river. As the 'tide' ebbs and flows, it reveals strange plants like nothing he's ever seen in the multiverse. The patches of sky visible show occasional bolts of green and gold, and there seems to be two moons, staring down like eyes. One gleams blue and green, the other red and gold, and they too shine with eerie light. Stranger still, there is not a single creature to be seen, the only sounds being wind and water. Yet the odd mist seems to be... avoiding him, as if it's a living sentient being. Behind him, the shadows part, revealing a small figure with glowing yellow eyes.

"Hello, Worldbreaker," hisses a dark voice.

"What's going on? Where am i?"

"You're in my world now, and you cannot leave."

"How dare you bring me here?!"

"Oh, you brought yourself here. And now you are bound to me."

“I’ll find a way to escape!” he snaps, but when he tries to use his magic…nothing happens.

“Little fool, you played right into my hands,” she hisses, circling him, “or should I say _claws_?”

Her fighting claws flash out, long and sharp. She could easily rip him apart with such weaponry.

 _Little, says the creature who’s less than half my size_ thinks Error. 

“B-b-bird d-d-demon h-h-how? W-w-why isn't my magic working?”

“You are powerless here in my realm, a helpless piece of prey with no way out.”

“I…I should run shouldn’t i?”

“Go ahead, worldbreaker, and you better _pray_ i don't catch you.”

"Ha, what could you do to me?" he asks, trying to bluff her out.

"I could use more red and black beads; your bones will be an excellent source. After all, dyeing white bone is a pain in the tailfeathers…”

_Crazy demon…I really don’t need my bones broken, thank you very much. And I am **not** a source of jewelry!_

He bolts but quickly loses his way. His vision is naturally blurry and he doesn’t have his glasses with him. And the fog keeps whirling about him, making it even harder to see ahead or around him. On occasion a growl or hiss breaks the quiet, sending him into even more panicked flight. And every so often something sharp rakes his legs, making him trip. He’s being herded somewhere.

* * *

In the spirit of fairness, she gives him a head start. After all, this is her territory, not his. She at least wants to give him a fighting chance.

_And besides, the chase should prove very entertaining_

After a while, she starts tracking him. The destroyer is clearly not good at hiding his tracks, at least not in here. She finds his path right away.

On occasion, if he slows down too much, she gives a hawk-cry or nips at his legs. Oddly enough, she's being careful not to lower his hp, darting into the shadows after a bite or after tripping him.

_That's right, keep going where i guide you. Almost there..._

The destroyer darts into a narrow ravine.

 _Excellent..._ thinks the little beast, gliding low in the underbrush


	5. More Mindscape Machinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Destroyer has regrets. Many regrets.

Another particularly hard blow to the legs trips him at the start of a narrow canyon. When he tries to get out, the yellow-eyed figure swoops down on him, catching him with a vicious bite to the base of the skull.

A glitched scream and a cry of "Are you trying to break my neck?!" is answered by a voice colder than ice.

"Why yes, of course" she practically purrs

At this, he straight panics, bolting right into that narrow valley, the ‘bird demon’ right behind him. She snaps at his heels whenever he slows down.

Even a destroyer of worlds gets tired, especially with all this nonstop running. He’s not able to speed up when he’s snapped at after a bit. At this the flier intentionally slows down, lets him think he can escape.

 _Ha… im losing her,_ he thinks to himself, _and when I get out she will pay-wait what?!_

He screeches to a halt before a dead end. There are walls on three sides, too high and sheer to escape, and the route back is too narrow to pass by anyone. The flier halts before him, smirking, as she sits on a rock nearby, claws drawn and ears pinned back.

"You know, i really don't like violence, but you have given me no choice," she hisses as she stalks toward him

Error backs away til he's pressed against the canyon wall. Logically, he thinks she can't do much considering the size, but the flier radiates anger and power. She seems much bigger than he thought, the open wings making it worse.

Growling lowly like a beast, she corners him and bares her teeth. Fear paralyzes the Destroyer where he stands, and the demonic bird makes her move. A flash of dark and light, a sickening crack, and pain shoots through his chest. He crashes and when he wakes up, the little beast has blood on her muzzle and two red bones in her claws.

He almost crashes again.

* * *

"Look," says the flier, "I will let you go if you quit with the murdering and destroying."

"Never!"

"Then you are staying here where you can't do damage."

The Destroyer launches into a tirade of threats and curses, but the flier ignores him, grooming herself as usual. She's waiting for him to get tired. When that takes too long, she takes out some cloth and gags him with it.

"You are acting very childish right now. When you can behave decently, we will continue this conversation."


	6. Error you Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self explanatory
> 
> *points at the title*

When the Destroyer finally stops trying to curse at her, the flier takes off the gag. He proceeds to insult her and cuss her out even more. She yawns in his face, then stares him down.

"Are you quite done?"

When the only response is more venomous words, she sighs and pads up to him.

"Why won't you stop with the attacking everything you see?"

"My literal title is the _Destroyer_ of _Worlds_! What do you expect?"

"Ugh, don't you have any other hobbies?"

"I do like wea-" he begins, then he remembers he's supposed to be acting scary, "No i don't. The closest to a hobby i have is making people into my puppets."

A critical gaze meets his; she seems to know he's lying. Already getting a headache from this situation, she decides not to ask.

"Well, i'm going to have to persuade you otherwise aren't i? Really don't like when folks try mind control."

Her expression darkens and Error tries to back away, then he bumps into the far wall.

_Oh yeah, i forgot i was cornered._

"Not fair to keep me trapped," he growls

"I was hoping you would say that. Hopefully this break was what you needed and we can continue the chase"

"...why? Wouldn't it make more sense to stop me before i can escape?"

"What fun is there in making sense?"

She flies up above him and lets him bolt again. As per usual she waits several minutes before continuing. 

Error keeps glancing around him, not wanting to get caught. He really should have worn his glasses though; he trips over a root and faceplants. Before he can get up, there's another snap. He yelps in pain as two more of his ribs get broken.

Error stays down, expecting to be hurt again, but the fluff ball just pokes him and leaves. The pain starts to fade; he isn't sure how but that doesn't matter. He's out of there.

Another round of panicked flight, another injury. Finally he's too tired to run any more.

"So now what?" he asks the winged creature

"Depends on if you can persuade me to let you go"

"Wait what? How would...oh no. Im not doing that."

“Well then, any last words?”

“Y-y-you wouldn’t r-r-really kill me w-would you?”

“Perhaps or perhaps not, want to risk it? You play your cards right i might spare you" she replies as she breaks the red and black bones she stole into bead sized pieces.

Error promptly crashes.


	7. Let's Make a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's been whooped, now what?

When he comes to, the flier is right in his face. Error screeches like a pterodactyl and hurriedly backs up.

"Well, what have you decided?"

Creepily, she has a necklace of red and black shards. It's too big for her though, so slightly less intimidating. But it's enough for him to nearly crash again.

The flier slaps him to snap him out of it and stares him down.

"You want mercy, you need to ask for it"

"...fine, let me go or i'll destroy you"

"Wrong way to ask"

She cracks the shards in half again.

"Uhh, please let me go or i'll destroy you..?"

"Can't you think of anything besides destruction?"

" _Destroyer of worlds_ , remember? It's literally in my title"

"Ok enough of this. One more chance"

Her eyes start blazing again and she holds a claw to his neck. He realizes that maybe he shouldn't be snarky toward such a dangerous creature, and lowers his voice.

"Please let me go" he says in a near whisper, clearly embarrassed it came to this

"Do you swear not to cause any more destruction?"

"Oh come on" he whines

"Fine, no more killing, got it?"

"But-"

The claw presses against his neck, enough to draw blood.

"Ok ok i give i give! I'll stop, just let me go!"

"There, now was that so hard?"

"Yes!"

She ignores him and opens a portal but before he can get through, she says one more thing that freezes him in place.

"By the way, i wouldn't advise going back on your word. Since i've tasted your blood, i can track you anywhere. And if you cause trouble, well, i won't be so gentle next time."

Error crashes yet again. While he's passed out, the little flier uses her magic to fix his ribs. However, she does keep enough scraps of bone for a necklace.

* * *

When the destroyer wakes up, he bolts through the portal without looking back, going straight for his plushies. A low echoing growl, he trips over nothing, and when he's back on his feet he doesn't stop til he's as far from the portal as he can go, muttering about bird demons. He pointedly ignores the voices in his mind saying _I told you so~_ in a sing song voice. No way will he admit they were right.


End file.
